Totally Worth It
by SapphireGale
Summary: A typical day in the life of a teen rock star... The fame, the money, the crazy rabid fan girls...


By: SapphireGale

Rating: PG

Pairings: Hints of Sorato (Sora/Yamato), Takari (Takeru/Kari) and Kenyako (Ken/Miyako).

Summary: A typical day in the life of a teen rock star... The fame, the money, the crazy rabid fan girls...

Warnings: A lil' Jun bashing. That's all I guess... oO

Okie dokies, well, this is just gonna be a short little musing kinda fic with our favorite hottie... (bum bum bum)

Yamato: I don't know how she got into my head and got me to do this... -Sighs-

-Smiles- Yeah, well, that's just me! Heh. -Glomps Yama-kun- You're so cute, now do the disclaimer! And you'll get some alone time with Sora.. -Shifty eyes-

Yamato: Disclaimer: SapphireGale does not own Digimon, if she did, she would've made it so they said if me and Sora married or not. Our children look like each other for heaven's sake!

Hehe. That's Yamato, peeps. On with the fic.

Notes- Speech is in the '...', thought is in the '...' and ---- indicates a scene change. Oh, BTW, if you follow dub names:

Takeru-T.K.

Yamato-Matt

Miyako-Yolei

Taichi-Tai

Jun-June (Ya know.. Davis's sister. The one with the mini-Tai-clone hair. -.-)

Okay??

**Totally Worth It**

Wincing slightly, Yamato stepped onto the bus and paid the bus driver. He took a seat at the back of the bus, near the back side doors just in case he needed to make a quick escape. Groaning, Yamato looked at the damage done to his white shirt.

'Great. Another shirt ruined by those girls clawing at me... I swear, they drive me nuts sometimes...'

Averting his azure eyes from the torn shirt, the teen looked around at who was sitting on the bus. Good, no fan girls. He completely loved music but the stalking was just a little too much.

'At least I have Sora to help me through it. I don't know _what_ I would do without her helping me get away from it all.'

The bus jerked to a stop almost knocking Yama out of his seat. His eyes immediately traveled to the bus doors to see who would get on. He let out a small sigh of relief when only an old couple got on and the doors closed with a whoosh! And the bus went on noisily.

'I bet Ken knows what being stalked feels like. Takeru too. Now that everybody knows he's my lil' bro, he's got his own fan club now too. Poor kid. Good thing Kari's not the jealous type. Seriously I don't know _how _Ken, Takeru and I would survive without Miyako, Kari and Sora.'

As the bus stopped at a traffic light, the teen looked out the window at the bright lights glimmering in the darkness. He shuddered. He could imagine all those girls smiling at him, desperately trying to get an autograph or an, ahem, souvenir.

'Guess I'll have to borrow another shirt from Taichi for school tomorrow. Speaking of Taichi, here he comes now...' Yamato thought, nearly falling out of his seat again. 'Kami-sama, how did this bus driver ever get his license?'

"Yo, Yamato!" Taichi called, sliding into the seat next to him. "Brrr... it's cold here. Why are you sitting so close to the door? WITH a window open?? Are you crazy?"

Grinning, Yamato said, "I need to be able to make a quick escape. Just in case."

Taichi stared. "Through the window?"

Sweatdropping, Yamato waved that aside and sniffed.

"If you can't take the cold, why don't you just move?"

"Nani?! Are you calling me a wimp?" the big haired teen replied indignantly.

"So what if I am?"

"Oh well, let's just see how much of a man you really are! Arm wrestle? I'm gonna wipe that stupid smirk right off your face!"

"You're on!"

The two locked hands, neither able to budge the other's arm just the tiniest bit. Then suddenly the bus jerked to a stop again, surprisingly _not_ making Yamato and Taichi fall out of their seats. Instead, it was something else...

"Ooh!! Yama-kun!!" came a shrill squeal.

'Oh, dear Kami-sama, _please_ don't let it be them... At least not her...'

This time both boys fell forward, hitting their heads on the seat in front of them. Yamato's crystalline blue eyes widened as he saw who had just got on the bus. And just as luck would have it, there she was.

"Crap..." he whispered.

Taichi followed his best friend's gaze and landed on the group of giggling girls scrambling to find a pen or something to autograph. Jun, unlike her friends, rushed to try to hug the poor blonde teen as soon as she laid eyes on him.

"Uh-oh... C'mon!" shouted Yamato, dragging Taichi by the arm out the side doors of the bus before they closed with a swish and leaving the obsessed fan girls letting out shrieks of disappointed on the bus. The two Digidestineds saw the bus driver reprimanding them before beginning to drive again and Taichi grinned.

"Phew, that was close. How do you put up with it all, man? Especially Jun..." 'Yama-kun' (as he was called by his oh-so devoted fans) shivered.

"I don't," was his simple reply. "Oh, by the way, I'm gonna need to borrow another shirt..."

Taichi sweat dropped and almost face faulted.

"Duuuuuuuude, I don't wanna!! That's the fourth one in two weeks! At this rate, _I'm _not going to have any shirts left!" the soccer fanatic whined, staring at the Digidestined of friendship like he was crazy.

His stare was met with an icy blue glare. "Not unless you want me to set those fan girls on you, you're gonna give me another shirt."

"Fine," the older Kamiya sibling pouted. "Anyways, I gotta be heading off. Seeya dude! Don't get yourself killed."

The blonde stuck out his tongue and punched Taichi playfully on the arm.

"Later," he responded and both set off on their separate ways.

Perfectly gelled blonde bangs obscuring his eyes, Yamato started home. He really needed to come out in a disguise the next time he decided to take a nighttime stroll or even a daytime stroll for that matter.

Jamming his hands in his pockets, he thought, 'Even with all the craziness, it's still totally worth it.'

* * *

W00t! I finished this just a few days after my YGO fic, Why! -Grins- I'm so happy. Oh, BTW, if you weren't sure, Yama-kun was taking a lil' evening walk through Odaiba. Why, you might ask? I have no clue. Anywayz, don't forget to review!! ANYONE can do it! -Hint hint- 


End file.
